GODZILLA versus MEGALON: the remake
by Ninja Joe
Summary: Godzilla and a new Rodan face off with Hedorah, Gigan and Megalon
1. Default Chapter

Godzilla Versus Megalon  
  
(Note: I have included the 'Ronin' timeline.)  
  
Toho Movies:  
  
Mothra III: Attack of King Ghidorah (1,000 BC and 2001 AD)  
  
Godzilla, King of the Monsters (1954)  
  
Godzilla, the Fire Monster (1959) (alternate version-No Anguiras)  
  
Rodan (1965)  
  
Mothra (1969)  
  
Godzilla 1985 (1985)  
  
Godzilla versus Biollante (1988)  
  
Godzilla versus King Ghidorah (1990) (alternate version- the Futurians use M-11 and the androids to rebuild Tokyo just so Ghidorah, the clone of GKG could trash it)  
  
Godzilla versus Mothra: Battle for the Earth) (1992) (alternate version- Mothra AND Battra are good)  
  
Godzilla versus Super-Mechagodzilla (1993)  
  
Godzilla versus Space Godzilla (1993) (alternate version- Biollante doesn't make SG)  
  
Godzilla versus Destroyer (1997)  
  
Mothra I: Rebirth of Mothra (1998)  
  
Mothra II: Battle under the Sea (1999)  
  
Mothra III: Attack of King Ghidorah (1,000 BC and 2000 AD)  
  
Non-Toho Movies etcetera:  
  
Gamera, Guardian of the Universe (1994)  
  
Gamera II: Advent of Legion (1995)  
  
Gamera III: The Incomplete Battle (1996) (altered version- Gamera is regenerated by Irys' death and destroys the Gyaos.  
  
Jurassic Park (1993)  
  
The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)  
  
Jurassic Park 3 (2001)  
  
The Incredible Shrinking Man (1999)  
  
Yonggary/Reptilian (2000)  
  
Gappa, the Triphibian Monsters (1978)  
  
Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (May, 1938)  
  
Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (April, 1938)  
  
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade(r) (August, 1938)  
  
Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth (December, 1938)  
  
Gamera versus Guillon (altered version- no bratty 'Kennies' ;) (2001, takes place in space)  
  
  
  
  
  
Aleph- Megalon Strikes!  
  
2002 AD  
  
The purple jagged glass like spines crackled with orange energy. The nicknamed 'Ronin Godzilla' roared at the submarine Atragon. The captain watched has the once was Godzilla Jr. crushed rocks. "Whew. Glad that wasn't us!" The Japanese commander read the scanner's readings. Junior's red eyes glowed, and he swam away…  
  
***  
  
Miki Saegusa was bored as the Atragon patrolled the Osaka Bay region, but when their patrol reached the halfway mark to China, a demonic mind probed hers. When Sea'o'ia unleashes my wrath upon you, surface dwellers, Megalon, guardian of Sea'o'ia will have revenge against you. Miki saw an image of 'Megalon, guardian of Sea'o'ia'. It was shaped like a horrid humanoid bug. A huge head with a maple-leaf shaped horn, with antennae came in view. A rectangle-shaped mouth opened, and red napalm came out. The arms and hands of Megalon appeared, huge drills. A scorpion-like tail appeared, then a pair of two clawed feet appeared, then the torso and wings. Miki fainted.  
  
***  
  
The German captain of the Atragon was named Peter von Estrus. When von Estrus came upon Miki's quarters he gasped. A pair of tiny creatures shaped like scorpions with antennae and wasp-like wings laid, dead. Three meters from the dead bugs was Miki Saegusa. In a dead faint… 


	2. Beth-The Return of a Rodan

Godzilla Versus Megalon  
  
(Note: I have included the 'Ronin' timeline.)  
  
Toho Movies:  
  
Mothra III: Attack of King Ghidorah (1,000 BC and 2001 AD)  
  
Godzilla, King of the Monsters (1954)  
  
Godzilla, the Fire Monster (1959) (alternate version-No Anguiras)  
  
Rodan (1965)  
  
Mothra (1969)  
  
Godzilla 1985 (1985)  
  
Godzilla versus Biollante (1988)  
  
Godzilla versus King Ghidorah (1990) (alternate version- the Futurians use M-11 and the androids to rebuild Tokyo just so Ghidorah, the clone of GKG could trash it)  
  
Godzilla versus Mothra: Battle for the Earth) (1992) (alternate version- Mothra AND Battra are good)  
  
Godzilla versus Super-Mechagodzilla (1993)  
  
Godzilla versus Space Godzilla (1993) (alternate version- Biollante doesn't make SG)  
  
Godzilla versus Destroyer (1997)  
  
Mothra I: Rebirth of Mothra (1998)  
  
Mothra II: Battle under the Sea (1999)  
  
Mothra III: Attack of King Ghidorah (1,000 BC and 2000 AD)  
  
Non-Toho Movies etcetera:  
  
Gamera, Guardian of the Universe (1994)  
  
Gamera II: Advent of Legion (1995)  
  
Gamera III: The Incomplete Battle (1996) (altered version- Gamera is regenerated by Irys' death and destroys the Gyaos.  
  
Jurassic Park (1993)  
  
The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)  
  
Jurassic Park 3 (2001)  
  
The Incredible Shrinking Man (1999)  
  
Yonggary/Reptilian (2000)  
  
Gappa, the Triphibian Monsters (1978)  
  
Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (May, 1938)  
  
Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (April, 1938)  
  
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade(r) (August, 1938)  
  
Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth (December, 1938)  
  
Gamera versus Guillon (altered version- no bratty 'Kennies' ;) (2001, takes place in space)  
  
  
  
  
  
Aleph- Megalon Strikes!  
  
2002 AD  
  
Submarine Atragon  
  
The purple jagged glass like spines crackled with orange energy. The nicknamed 'Ronin Godzilla' roared at the submarine Atragon. The captain watched has the once was Godzilla Jr. crushed rocks. "Whew. Glad that wasn't us!" The Japanese commander read the scanner's readings. Junior's red eyes glowed, and he swam away…  
  
***  
  
Miss Saegusa's Quarters:  
  
Miki Saegusa was bored as the Atragon patrolled the Osaka Bay region, but when their patrol reached the halfway mark to China, a demonic mind probed hers. When Sea'o'ia unleashes my wrath upon you, surface dwellers, Megalon, guardian of Sea'o'ia will have revenge against you. Miki saw an image of 'Megalon, guardian of Sea'o'ia'. It was shaped like a horrid humanoid bug. A huge head with a maple-leaf shaped horn, with antennae came in view. A rectangle-shaped mouth opened, and red napalm came out. The arms and hands of Megalon appeared, huge drills. A scorpion-like tail appeared, then a pair of two clawed feet appeared, then the torso and wings. Miki fainted.  
  
***  
  
Outside of Miss Saegusa's Quarters:  
  
The German captain of the Atragon was named Peter von Estrus. When von Estrus came upon Miki's quarters he gasped. A pair of tiny creatures shaped like scorpions with antennae and wasp-like wings laid, dead. Three meters from the dead bugs was Miki Saegusa, in a dead faint. Von Estrus knew what they were. Meguirus. [1] Meguirus was deadly, more deadly then Godzilla, then again, Godzilla was alive, they were dead!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth- The Return of a Rodan  
  
2002 AD  
  
Sea'o'ia AKA Seatopia  
  
The Seatopians' protector, Megalon snarled. Leaders of Sea'o'ia, release my wrath. Megalon had been born by a genetically made mistake. Attempting to mutate a scorpion and cockroach to merge with the mind of a human, the Seatopians had also grafted drills onto Megalon and took off four limbs to add two drills. The Seatopians then found a broke-off fin from Godzilla, and they grafted it on. "Megalon, awaken Hedorah! Destroy the surface dwellers!  
  
***  
  
Mt. Mihara  
  
The Princess Selno[2] was visiting Japan for a while. When she got to Mount Mihara, that old beast was smoking away. "Hey, my hat!" a spectator cried. "I'll get your hat, sir. 5,000 yen." "No, too much. 500." "500 it is!" The volunteer had just got the hat and was halfway up when a horrible CAW sounded. The volunteer ran up. A beastly brown gargoyle-like pterosaur looked at the new world for the first time in centuries with yellow eyes. Bring Godzilla! Rodan thought. A RUUUMBLE caught Rodan's attention. A beastly insect (with a pile of sludge) was attacking him! The sludge retreated. Oh, Godzilla, come on! Rodan growled. KRRRRRR! Megalon roared at Rodan. CAAAAAWWWWWWWWAAWWWAAWWWWW! Rodan cawed. Rodan looked at enough- strangely enough- purple rocks. They glowed violently orange, and the unstoppable monster's RAGE blasted from his mouth. Rodan needed to turn into Fire Rodan; otherwise, Megalon could defeat him. The horrible creature that could spit fire was Godzilla, his 'brother'!  
  
***  
  
UNGCC Headquarters  
  
Lt. Com. Chungji looked at the monster Gigan. Made by King Ghidorah and Godzilla DNA, Gigan had all the powers of both. Chungji looked at the 'Power' list. He put down, "Rapid regeneration, Godzilla's ray, King Ghidorah's electromagnetic rays, shockwave, solar energy catcher, green eye ray, red eye ray, blue eye ray, yellow eye ray, orange eye ray, energy spikes, sharpened tail tip, buzzsaw and scythes." Chungji said to Commander Aso, standing five feet away, "Sir, the profile for Gigan." Aso looked. He said, " 'Height, 65 meters, Length: 165 meters, Defensive Powers: Shield, Solar Energy Whip, Offensive Powers: Rapid regeneration, Godzilla's ray, Wilson's Ghidorah's ray, shock wave…'" Aso finished The report on Gigan. "Very good, Commander." Chungji looked surprised. "You are now the controller of Gigan, Commander Chungji.' Chungji was amazed. Gigan was his now!  
  
  
  
----------------------- [1] Meguirus, for you idiots, was a prehistoric dragonfly  
  
[2] Princess Selno is from 'Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'. Martians took control of her and she became a prophetess. 


End file.
